


A Different Kind of Love

by Justanotherfangirl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Lucretia loves her family so much, This wasn't intended to be Lupcretia but idc if you read it that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfangirl/pseuds/Justanotherfangirl
Summary: Lucretia has always had a hard time making friends and building meaningful relationships. But it's kinda hard not to form friendships when you're stuck with the same six people for 100 years.This is how Lucretia discovers her new family.





	A Different Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> What's uppppp my dudes this ones been sitting in my notes forever. I have more planned for this but it may be awhile til I get it published, I have so many taz ideas in my head

Lucretia had always had a tough time connecting with people. She didn't mind, though; she'd much rather write or draw then engage in some inane conversation with a stranger or drink the night away like so many others her age were want to do. There was so much beauty in the world, too much for one lifetime. Lucretia wanted to spend her life recording as much of it as possible. And if she wanted to succeed, she didn't have time to waste on relationships.

This was her mindset when she was chosen to join the crew of the Starblaster. The other crew members seemed nice enough, but Lucretia didn't have time to get to know them on more than the surface level. They were entering the complete unknown; she would have to focus all of her energy on recording everything she could for posterity. This trip wasn't about her personal fulfillment, it was for scientific advancement, for research.

She didn't realize just how much time she would end up having.

~~~~~~~~~

"Lucretia!"

She sighed, closing her journals. What did Lup want now?

"Lucretia, Lucy, come here."

"What is it, Lup?" She asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. "And it's Lucretia. Don't call me that."

Lup beckoned her eagerly. Magnus was asleep on the couch in the Starblaster common room, snoring obnoxiously loud. Lup prodded him experimentally a few times, grinning when he didn't move.

"He sleeps like a log!" She pulled out a black marker and waved it at Lucretia, a mischievous look on her face. She started waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Lucretia just stared, confused.

"Okay..." she said, hoping for some sort of explanation. Lup's smile dropped a fraction.

"You've never..." she started, lowering her arm, "you've never been to a sleepover?"

Lucretia shook her head.

"Have you ever even read about one? Or seen it on TV or something?"

"What does this have to do with-"

"Duh! We're gonna draw on his face! Have you never pulled a prank before?"

Lucretia looked away, embarrassed. She hadn't, actually. She had never had anyone to prank, or even anyone to ask her to pull a prank on somebody.

Her first instinct was to tell Lup no, to leave the room and keep drawing, writing, hiding. But something in her chest ached; she wanted to do this. Making friends had never come easy to Lucretia, but here was a chance at friendship offered up on a silver platter. Lup was waiting for an answer. Lucretia sighed.

"What do we do?" She asked. Lup's smile brightened.

"We draw a mustache, eyes over his eyelids, surprised eyebrows... and of course, dicks. So. Many. Dicks."

Lucretia took the pen uncertainly. Her hand hovered over Magnus's face for a moment before Lup nodded encouragingly. She drew a mustache, with curly ends and everything, then stopped.

"Like this?"

Lup was wide-eyed. "Lucretia, you're so good at this!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Lup nodded emphatically. "I didn't know you were that good at drawing! Oh! Now do his eyebrows!!"

Lucretia did so, and Lup cackled. "Okay, okay, now a speech bubble that says 'I don't even lift.'"

This went on for a few more minutes, Lup telling Lucretia what to draw and her drawing it on Magnus's face. She was beginning to understand why Lup loved pulling pranks so much. This was... fun. Lucretia found herself chuckling in response to Lup's ideas.

Once she was done, she handed the pen off to Lup, who, true to her word, completed the look by covering the rest of Magnus's face in dicks. She was beside herself with laughter, and Lucretia couldn't help herself from joining in.

"Oh man, just wait until he wakes up!" Lup said, still laughing.

"We should hide out by the bathroom," Lucretia said, "so we can see his reaction when he looks in the mirror."

Lup stopped laughing. "Lucretia."

"...yes?"

"Lucretia." Lup took her face in her hands. Lucretia tried not to squirm. "Lu. Cre. Tia. That is the best idea anyone's ever had. Ever. You are like a well of untapped prank potential."

Lucretia may have blushed a little.

They set up camp beside the bathroom, eagerly awaiting Magnus.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"How long can this fucker sleep?!" Lup yelled. They had been squatting on the floor right outside the bathroom for at least an hour now. They had already gotten a weird look from Davenport when he walked by, and Barry nearly jumped out of his skin when he walked out of the bathroom and saw the two girls hiding there (Lup laughed very very hard at that).

Lucretia shrugged.

Suddenly, Lup hopped to her feet. "Forget this!" She grabbed Lucretia's hand and pulled her up. "I'm starving! Hey, I know, I'll cook you something! What are you feeling like?"

Lucretia stammered. "I- ah, well, I'm not- I'm not that hungry-"

"How about some hot chocolate, then?" Lup said, not waiting for an answer before practically dragging Lucretia to the kitchen.

Lup quickly fixed two mugs of hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream and mini marshmallows. Lucretia stared at it for a second.

"You know... you know the temperature averages about a hundred degrees on this plane, right?"

"So?" Lup sipped her hot chocolate, hissing when she burned her tongue.

Lucretia picked up her mug and blew on it, not wanting to repeat Lup's mistake. "I guess you're right."

They sat like that for awhile in comfortable silence, both sipping carefully and slowly. Lucretia smiled. This was... nice.

"Hey, Lup?"

Lup looked up and tilted her head. She smiled too. "Yeah?"

"Let's... let's do this again sometime. It was... nice." Lucretia sipped her cocoa, hiding her face. That was embarrassing, but she hadn't thought it through before she blurted it out. Lup laughed, though.

"Of course! Man, I've been trying to talk to you for years now. You're always cooped up in your room or buried in your journals."

Lucretia didn't say anything.

"You know you can, like, hang out with us, right? You don't really have to stay in your room. I mean, if you don't want to." 

Lucretia looked into Lup's face. It was so sincere, so honest. Could she... could she and Lucretia really be... friends?

Lucretia smiled. "I think... I'd like that."

And Lucretia realized she meant it.

She and Lup talked until they heard Magnus's distressed scream from the bathroom, then laughed until they couldn't breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up tumblr at the-syrup-witch or check out my blog whyismagnuscrying


End file.
